


meet cute at the pharmacy

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Old Man Flirting, Old Man Steve, Old man au, pharmacist Peter, pharmacist Tony, pre slash, stony meet cutes as I see them, tony is trying to flirt with steve, very wobbly medication information, visit to the pharmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: greetingsin this fic you will see old man Steve visit the pharmacy and meets old man Tony. just the meeting, this fic only has the start of a fic not a the whole thing.





	meet cute at the pharmacy

Steve walked into the pharmacy, took a number, and waited. He looked at the number and then looked at the long perception his doctor wrote him. He hates his new doctor, his old one is on vacation and this one took his place. This one is a pill popper; he hates pill poppers they always give him more than he needs. He sighed as he looked at his number; he has at least 20 people in front of him. He will wait, he doesn't mind waiting. 

Another elderly gentlemen walked in after him and went straight to the pharmacist then called the pharmacist loudly "Move it Pete!” The old man yelled. 

This was outrageous, Steve thought to himself , how did that old man just cut line like that and why was no one objecting to this behavior. He'll get up and talk to him. 

"You better have put in the blue pills this time Pete". The old man said. 

"Ew , no , no blue pills , they'll mess with your heart medication" the pharmacist said to the old man. 

"Excuses me sir". Steve said and then was cut off. 

"Then cut the heart meds, who needs them. Give me those damn pills". The old man yelled again.

The pharmacist pushed the bag of pill away from the counter and took Steve's prescription. "You can whine as much as want, I will not give you those damn blue pills. You will get what I give you and be grateful. “ he turned to Steve and nodded “Yes sir, I'll be right back with your pills". And left Steve. 

"Every penny I sunk in your education was a waste!" The old man said and then huffed out a breathe and looked at Steve. "Kids, never have them , they're ungrateful and waste of time". 

Steve who was taken aback from this exchange. "I..I don't have kids. I..why did you cut in line just now?". 

"Good , don't have any , huh? Oh, we have priority you see, we experienced men" The old man winked at Steve. 

Steve looked at the old man and was a bit upset. He was older but not old. "I'd rather wait". 

"You're a denier. You do look on the young side. What to give to look as sexy as you". The old man said as the pharmacist said. "Stop harassing my costumer. He does not want you to hit on him. Sorry Mister Rogers, but it seems like some of these pills have been prescribed to you for the first time. Do you know if you have any allergies?" 

Steve looked between the old man and the pharmacist and started to think." Um, shell fish, I ate that once and it made me blow up like the Pillsbury dough boy". He said then scratched the back of his neck. 

"So no sea food. Got it" the old man winked again. 

"Dad please stop it. The man isn't interested and you're eavesdropping on this conversation." The pharmacist chastised the old man. "I'm sorry sir, I should have been more specific, I meant medicine wise; are you allergic to anything". The pharmacist asked again politely. 

Steve's face turned red but he thought of that question for a while. "Not that I know of, no". 

"He was raised in a barn with cattle. Don’t mind him. Talk to me, you ever felt congested when you took a pill or maybe you got the itches or went red?” The old man asked again. 

Steve who was confused looked between the two, but then turned to talk to the old man. "I..when they first gave me the heart pills , it made my skin all blotchy for a while , I just thought that's what it was supposed to do". Steve looked at him for a while. 

"Yeah; you're allergic to those, give me that” the old man said and then he took out his glasses and tabbed the counter” Now Peter, don't give me that look, I taught you everything you know and I am still a pharmacist. Give me his prescription. " 

Peter frowned but then handed the old man Steve's perceptions and then crossed his arms “You can't do this, you know" 

"Shut your pie hole and tend to the other customers. I've done this years before you were born, and I'll be doing this years after I bury you". The old man took the prescription and then smiled at Steve and pointed to two chairs on the side. "Step into my office". The old man sat on the chair and then Steve followed suit. "Ok , from what I see you have some pills that are crossing over , maybe that's why you're getting the blotchy thing. Do you feel anything else when you take them?” 

"The inhaler, it….it makes me dizzy sometimes; it gets ok later, but first and always the dizziness". Steve said and rubbed at his head. 

"That's the dosage; you need to have a less one. Name's Tony Stark by the way. Name's on the building you see, and that ungrateful hair do is my son, Pete. Or should I say Dr. Peter Parker. He dropped my name, took after his mother's. Not like I care, I mean, I only gave him a life, a roof over his head; and paid for his degree". Tony rambled on but kept looking at the prescription at hand and making notes on it for better dosages and other brands. 

"Huh; Well, the Name's Steve Rogers. I do not have a kid or a building to my name. But I do think that a kid dropping the last name is a bit too much of a rebellion streak" Steve said then looked at the papers the old man was altering. 

"Thank you, it's cause I didn't hit him enough when he was younger. I should have let that bully kick him some more when he was younger, but I digress, So Steve this is what we will do". And the old men kept talking.


End file.
